


Vacation

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'an argument over energy drinks that ended with a student frozen solid in a block of ice', Fox Alistair - Freeform, Fox x Yatsu, Glynda Goodwitch - Freeform, Glynda being a principal, M/M, Ozpin would just launch the kids into a forest or something, Yastuhashi Daichi - Freeform, Yatsu x Fox, also the idea of Glynda being a principal is not new to my writing, another fic I wrote is mentioned here, as usual, because let's face it she'd deal with disciplinary stuff, geez does his name have to be that long?, prompt was 'underappreciated character' and that's definitely Glynda, sexy time is only mentioned, the things she must have to put up with, this came from reading a post about someone's headcanon about sexual activity at Beacon, whatever have a fic, y'all know Zwei don't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Glynda has had it up to here with disciplinary actions, and the upcoming two-week vacation is a much needed one. She must get trough this last incident report. Mr. Alistair and Mr. Daichi seem determined to give her difficulty, though...





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> MORE OLD STUFF!  
> Anyway, I hardly ever write Fox and Yatsu without Coco and Velvet, and the ladies are normally the foreground. So I figured I should give the boys a bit of time to shine.
> 
> This idea came from Tumblr, I believe. I wrote this at least two years ago, so I don't remember much about it. XD

The moments drug by on this particular Friday. That was to be expected, as a two-week vacation began as soon as this school day finished. Glynda especially could use some time away from the office. These students were driving her insane lately. Who's bright idea was it to put hormonal teens that might as well have superpowers into dormitory rooms with one another?

  
The most recent hijinx she'd dealt with included but were certainly not limited to: an argument that began over a pack of energy drinks and ended with a student frozen solid in a block of ice, the medical attention of a prejudiced student who had been set upon by a large group of faunus (though Mr. Winchester had received nothing less than what he had deserved), and numerous accounts of students using public facilities for less-than-public conduct.

  
Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos seemed to be the school's worst. For such a studious and intelligent young woman, Miss Nikos appeared to lose her devices when Mr. Arc looked at her a certain way. They'd been found together in various locations, always in various states of undress, and had amassed quite the reputation. In fact, the recent rise in such conduct was rumored to be inspired by those two; apparently, other students had the idea that they were not to be outdone by the 'goddess and the knight'.

  
At least some of the students still kept their expressions of desire to the dormitories. She had yet to stumble upon Miss Valkyrie and Mr. Ren. Neither Ruby Rose nor Weiss Schnee had never been found taking part in such shenanigans with any other students, leading Glynda to believe they might be an item. Those two would be cute together; a lesbian disaster if she ever saw one, but definitely cute.

  
This last report was one of those sorts: Mr. Alistair and Mr. Daichi had been discovered in the men's showering facility, simultaneously getting clean and 'dirty' as it were. The young men now sat in Glynda's office. Fox's face was a burning red color, though Yatsuhashi seemed indifferent.

  
"So, I suppose we should get to the bottom of this. Let's have the truth, gentlemen," Glynda requested, hoping and praying she would not get any trouble from these two.

  
"You seem to have the truth already, Professor. Fox and I were up to no good in the showers," Yatsuhashi replied. He was clearly not going to make this easy for her.

  
"Yes, but why were the two of you doing that there? Are your dorms not sufficiently private?"

  
"Not really, seeing as Coco and Velvet are always there! We can hardly even hang out at the dorm without those two being intimate. That would be fine if they weren't so bloody noisy!" Yatsuhashi returned. Fox scratched an itch on his forehead.

  
"It also doesn't help much that Yatsu doesn't fit into any of the dorm's beds..." Fox added, reluctant to make a comment. He didn't know what sort of trouble the two of them might be in, and he hoped it would not interfere with vacation time. Yatsu seemed intent on provoking Goodwitch, or he was doing so completely by accident.

  
"I suppose I understand. The real question is did you two go into the showers with the intention of... doing the do?" Glynda had dealt with more of this than she could stand. She understood they were all young and vigorous, but she was sure as hell tired of dealing with these reports.

  
"I'm not sure if we meant to, but the opportunity did present itself. How could we pass up some quality alone time? Especially if we had the chance to get wet and naked..." Fox glared at his boyfriend for that remark.

  
"It's nice of you to keep digging us a hole, Babes," Fox complained. Yatsu chuckled.

  
"You're the one that put it on me so well, Honey!" Yatsu returned, winking at the boyfriend he loved so much. Glynda slammed her fist down onto her desk, commanding the attention of the two young men in front of her.

  
"Answer the question straightly, please!" She demanded.

  
"Neither of us can do anything straightly, ma'am," Fox fell out of his seat at Yatsuhashi's words. They were certainly in for it now. Fox could kiss his two weeks off goodbye, and probably every other holiday for the rest of his time at Beacon.

  
"Gods, that was worse than any of Yang's puns, Babes!" Fox chimed in, hoping to keep the mood as light as he could. Glynda shook her head at both of them.

  
"Gentlemen, do you see that clock?" She asked, pointing to the small digital clock that projected from her desk. It read 3:15. "That clock tells me that the time standing between me and two weeks of holiday is only forty-five minutes. This page of paperwork is the last one that I have to deal with before my holiday begins.

  
"So, if you two will cease to give me a hard time and provide a few truthful answers, we can all have a wonderful holiday. Whatever punishment is rendered to the two of you will be served after school resumes. Will that work for you two, or should I eradicate your vacation time and make you serve detentions with Professor Port indefinitely?" Fox's ears perked up at that offer.

  
"We really didn't have anything planned. We had just finished a team sparring session, so we hit the showers. I guess the feeling just came over us. I know I can hardly stand to see Yatsu wet and glistening..." Fox replied. Yatsuhashi nodded.

  
"It was more of a release than anything. It just kind of happened, really. You can't really help when you feel the urge, and in the moment we couldn't really help where we were," Yatsuhashi added. Glynda nodded.

  
"Alright, since you've both been so understanding, I will go relatively easy on you. You will each serve an hour detention with Dr. Oobleck, apart from one another," Glynda told them. Oobleck's detentions were not the worst. It was mostly watching him zoom around his lecture hall while helping him with chores.

  
"Now, both of you try to make it back to class without ravaging one another! And have a nice vacation, gentlemen!" She dismissed the two of them and slammed the door of her office behind them. She pulled out her Scroll and tapped on an ebook she'd been meaning to finish.

  
Oh my, how had she left off on such a scene? Oh yeah, because she was dealing with a similar scene at her school. Oh well, at least her holiday was less than thirty minutes away now, and nobody was getting into her office before the final bell rang.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Vacation' by Vitamin C
> 
> Yes, it's silly, but that's usually how I write RWBY. I try not to take things too seriously.


End file.
